


The Perfect Christmas Present

by chromeotters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Or an Attempt at Humor, Texting, and the occasional swear, dojae act as the fic context tbh, rated mature for sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromeotters/pseuds/chromeotters
Summary: Doyoung stresses out over finding the perfect Christmas present for his boyfriend, Jaehyun. Out of desperation, he texts four people: the Coffee Prince, the T.Y, the Annoying Cousin, and the Little Lion.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 49





	The Perfect Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> The contact names used at first are how they're saved in Doyoung's phone. Towards the end, there'll be a change in contact names because we're seeing the conversation from Mark's perspective!
> 
> I claim no knowledge over their actual religions, or texting styles. Belated merry Christmas, everyone!

**21 st December, 2.06 am **

**Doie:**

John!

SOS

Do you know what I can get Jae for Christmas

**Coffee Prince:**

r u srsly asking me

this

at 2 AM????????

**Doie:**

Yes

I really don’t know what to get him…

I thought of like

Everything

Like a shaving set

Vinyl

And stuff

But what if he doesn’t like any of it???????

He’s my boyfriend

I gotta get him the Good stuff you know :(

 **Coffee Prince** :

the Good stuff….?

like

ur goods? ;)

**Doie:**

What the hell

Why are we even best friends

I’m asking for genuine help here!!!!!

**Coffee Prince:**

ok not-best-friend

just get him wtv u think is best

he’ll like it anyway

**Doie:**

What

I’m his boyfriend

He’s gonna expect the best from me

What if I get “wtv u think is best”

And then someone else gets something better

We’ll both be sad :(

John?

John did you fall asleep?

 **Coffee Prince** :

i did

but i was dumb

and left my phone vibrations on

so ur msgs woke me up

but guess who’s dumber

that’s right, u

and that’s why we’re besties

now go 2 sleep

\--

**22 nd December, 5.23 pm **

**Doie:**

Taeyong

Taeyong are you there?

**T.Y.:**

Hey Doyoung

Did something happen?

**Doie:**

Um

I’m kinda freaking out over what to get Jae

And like

I know both of you are best friends

So I was wondering if I could get some hints?

**T.Y.:**

Haha frankly he’ll like anything you get him!

**Doie:**

WHY DOES

EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT

Ok sorry that shouldn’t have been in caps

**T.Y.:**

You sure you’re ok?

Don’t think too much into it

Christmas is supposed to be a fun holiday

It’s not supposed to be stressful

**Doie:**

I just want it to be perfect

Like

It’s our first Christmas together…

**T.Y.:**

I think

For him, the time spent together on your first Christmas

Means more

Really!

As long as it’s coming from you, he’ll love the gift

I’m his best friend, remember

I’d know

**Doie:**

Haha

Sigh

Ok thanks Taeyong

Maybe I’m really thinking too much into this

But just in case

Any hints?

\--

**23 rd December, 5.01 am **

**Doie:**

Hyuck

When you read this reply me please

**Annoying Cousin:**

did sth happen

didcha forget ur house keys again

omg don’t tell me

no

u’re getting married

i haven’t started working yet

i don’t have enough money to pay ur dowry sry

**Doie:**

Can you calm down for a second

And listen to me

**Annoying Cousin:**

if u don’t say it within like

a minute

i’m gng back ta sleep

ok wait y is the “Annoying Rabbit is typing…” taking forever

holy shit I don’t wna read this at 5 am in the morning

**Doie:**

Don’t swear!!!!!!!!

**Annoying Cousin:**

then type faster??????????????

**Doie:**

Anyway Christmas is coming up and I really don’t know what to get

Jaehyun because it’s our first Christmas together, and I want it to be special. Do you have any ideas?

**Annoying Cousin:**

wtf

don’tcha have better people to ask

like

ur best friend Mr. John Suh

or his best friend

whose-name-i-forgot

but ye

**Doie:**

I tried asking them!!

They told me that he’d love

Anything I got for him

But what if they’re wrong

And what if he’s expecting something grand

IDK couz

I’m just really stressed

I can’t sleep

**Annoying Cousin:**

well

as the SMARTEST person in ur life

i gotta say they’re right

dude jaehyun’s like head over heels in luv w u

he won’t b that petty

**Doie:**

Oh my god none of you are any help

**Annoying Cousin:**

k

gnight

\--

**24 th December, 2.56 pm **

**Doie:**

Mark

You’re my last hope amongst our mutual friends

Please help

**Little Lion:**

woah bro

what’s up man

what’s with the dramatics

**Doie:**

I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO GET JAEHYUN

AND CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW

DO YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS

**Little Lion:**

dude

why’re you even buying the damn present so late

**Doie:**

PLEASE DON’T SAY HE’LL LOVE ANYTHING I BUY

Honest confession?

I forgot about it till like a few days ago

And then I went around asking

Like Johnny, Taeyong, Hyuck

**Little Lion:**

fuck hyuck

**Doie:**

Don’t swear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Little Lion:**

ok boomer

**Doie:**

Oh I keep seeing that floating around

But I don’t know what it means

Anyway that’s not important

Do you have any suggestions for me please? :(

Please Mark

I’m really desperate here

I don’t know anyone else to ask

**Little Lion:**

um

what’ve you thought of alr

**Doie:**

Vinyl

Shaving set

Basketball trainers

**Little Lion:**

oh he was talking about buying a mac the other day

like

macbook

**Doie:**

I know what a Mac is

**Little Lion:**

ok bro

just in case cos

you’re a boomer yknow

**Doie:**

??????????????

It’s out of my budget anyway

It’s 1000 bucks what the hell

**Little Lion:**

dude i was just tryna help

**Doie:**

Sorry I’m just really stressed

Oh god I’m so sorry

**Little Lion:**

it's fine dude

jae likes cooking a lot

although i think you alr know that

maybe take it from there?

yo

you there?

ok i’m gna assume your mid-life crisis is over

and go play my guitar

**Doie:**

IT’S NOT

My mid-life crisis

But THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You’ve given me a great idea

I owe you one Mark ^-^

**Little Lion:**

no problem bro

although frankly

he’ll love anything you give him

**Doie:**

LOL

**25 th December, 8.05 pm **

_john (not green), good lee bro, jae bro have been added to this chat_

**marklee:**

think I added everyone doie texted to this chat right

**john (not green):**

lol how did u even know who he texted

**marklee:**

he told me

i think he’s an idiot

but i hope things went well for him

**john (not green):**

i texted him to ask

but he hasn’t replied

so i guess???????????????

wait mark u’re not legal yet right

**marklee:**

i’m 20

what’s up

**john (not green):**

oh

just wanted 2 crack an r21 joke

ha

**good lee bro:**

Hey guys

I texted Jaehyun to ask how his Christmas went!

And he said it was great

He loved the handmade recipe book Doyoung gave him

So it’s all good, don’t worry

**john (not green):**

nice

i mean

was kinda annoyed when doie texted me at like

2 am?????????????????

but he has a good heart

**jae bro:**

and a good dick

**john (not green):**

so i’m glad it all worked out

JAEHYUN????????????????????????????????

**good lee bro:**

Oh my god

**marklee:**

shit sorr yi think i accidentally

added him instead of hyuck

**good lee bro:**

Oh my god we have a minor here Jae

_[jae bro has been removed from the chat]_

**john (not green):**

well thank god

i mean

not that i believe god exists

but yeah

**good lee bro:**

Well I do

So thank God

**marklee:**

um

does anyone have hyuck’s number

i forgot i deleted his contact when

he gave me ketchup for my bday

**Author's Note:**

> haha can y'all guess what Mark saved Hyuck's contact name as, before he deleted it


End file.
